


half my soul

by Bleutea



Series: Dragonsouls [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, HBD BORA!, Modern Setting, but like one or two sentences, some mentions of drinking and sleep pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleutea/pseuds/Bleutea
Summary: Yoohyeon just wants to get ahead in life & Bora is just searching for redemptionOrYoohyeon & Bora arrange to marry to fulfill their agendasOrTwo idiots think its a great idea to marry but blah blah blah they fall in love cliche because yes
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Dragonsouls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854013
Comments: 71
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

“Please take the time you need to consider my proposal, Miss Kim.” A woman dressed in a sharp red suit uncrossed her legs and cooly exited the house. The woman sitting in front of her stayed frozen on the couch, trying to process everything. It was only twelve words. A mere twelve words. And yet, those twelve words would define her future. 

“Yoohyeon, you must take this offer! This is a once in a lifetime chance!” The woman, Yoohyeon, flinched at her father’s voice. An older woman slid on the couch next to Yoohyeon, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Your father’s right. You can easily elevate your status by taking this marriage. It’s _our_ ticket out of poverty and into high society!” Her mother urged her by shaking her shoulders a bit. 

That snapped Yoohyeon out of her daze. It wasn’t every day that some woman barged into her house and proposed to marry her. It definitely wasn’t every day that some woman, namely Kim Bora, CEO of Purple Holdings Inc, would offer to marry someone of her standing. 

Logically, her parents were right. This was a golden opportunity to get rid of family debts and launch them straight into a comfortable life. However, Yoohyeon felt that it was suspicious. Sure, Kim Bora was known for her eccentric personality that translated into risky business ventures but for her to randomly offer _marriage_ of all things, was the cherry on top.

“Kim Yoohyeon, no one like her will offer to marry a half-blood like you again...we’ve had to raise you in this harsh world and now is your chance to be a filial daughter...” Her father was on his knees in front of her, holding her two hands together. 

Yoohyeon tried her best to rein in the building fire in her. She managed to keep her face stiff for the most part. But when she looked into the faces of the people she called parents, disgust marred her features. Their features distorted into black faces, pupils turning into minus symbols, fake smiles merging into pathetic, desperate grins. Their eyes bore down on her like she was something lesser.

_Cattle. No, worse than that. They are sheep. Mindless, greedy sheep._

Yoohyeon decided right then and there that she would not be sheep. She would climb her way up the world and stand above the rest, so that they cannot look down upon her.

\--

A knock resounded on the door. 

“Come in.” The woman sitting behind the computer commanded. The door to the largest office in the building opened and Yoohyeon stepped inside. She approached the mahogany desk and placed a stack of papers in the CEO’s inbox.

“I already prepared the schedule for next month. You just have to approve of everything.”

“Speedy. Thank you.” Yoohyeon nodded and turned to leave but Bora spoke again. “Oh and Yoohyeon? What would you like for dinner tonight?” That made the taller woman freeze in her steps. 

“Whatever you feel like having.“ It was Yoohyeon’s standard response to Bora’s weird question. To be fair, their whole arrangement was strange and unsettling. Everything about Bora was unsettling, starting from the fact that she’s a pureblood human. 

Yoohyeon exited the office as swiftly as possible and made her way back to her cubicle. She could feel eyes on her but they were surprisingly not full of disgust. Actually, when she looked around, she realized that most employees here are half bloods like her. Purple Holdings was known as one of the companies that actively hired half bloods, much to the chagrin of politicians. But Bora did not allow political influences to alter her decisions, no matter how many threats she received. The benefits to such a choice were far outweighed by the backlash and yet, Bora persisted. That was something that Yoohyeon would have to ask her about one of these days. 

As she sat back down in her chair, her coworker peeked over the divider to catch her attention. “Psst! Yoohyeon!” Yoohyeon remembered her name to be Gahyeon. She was younger than her, still in university doing her accounting studies. Unlike the majority here, Gahyeon was still an intern and very much human. She didn't seem to mind it one bit. In fact, Yoohyeon caught her admiring(?) her horns once. 

She quite liked Gahyeon though. The shorter woman was outgoing and friendly to everyone. She was like the moodmaker in the office. “Yeah?”

“Want to have lunch together? Siyeon said that she can join us today!” Yoohyeon hadn’t met Siyeon yet so she readily agreed. Anyone friends with Gahyeon was bound to be decent. Gahyeon smiled brightly, her excitement making Yoohyeon smile as well.

Lunch time came quickly for Yoohyeon because she was so focused on preparing her next project proposal. She almost missed out on eating if it weren’t for Gahyeon and her infectious excitement. “Come on! The cafeteria is serving ramen today!”

“Ramen?” Yoohyeon asked as she was getting dragged to the elevator. “Isn’t that unhealthy?” 

They make it to the cafeteria but the line is insanely long. This ramen must be top quality if people were willing to wait forever to get one bowl. However, as soon as the cashier spotted Yoohyeon, she beckoned them to the front of the line. “Madam Kim, what can I get for you today?”

Yoohyeon shrunk in on herself, feeling uncomfortable stares on her back. “Please, just Yoohyeon and you don’t need to give me special treatment...”

“Nonsense, you’re the boss’s wife. What would you like?” Yoohyeon cringed internally at the word ‘wife’. It was so weird to hear it but it was even weirder at seeing people’s reaction to it. The silver band on her left hand felt like a leash more than anything else.

“Three specials, please!” Gahyeon perked from behind Yoohyeon. She was just happy that she didn't need to wait in line. It was then that Yoohyeon remembered that Bora hadn't left her office for lunch yet. They were still awkward with each other - okay, Yoohyeon was still awkward with her but Bora wasn’t a bad person. At least, Yoohyeon hadn’t seen anything about Bora to make her think she was a bad person. They haven't had the time to really _talk_ after they signed the marriage documents so the trust was shaky at best.

“Uh, actually, make that four. One with a to-go lid.” They received their orders quickly and Gahyeon spotted Siyeon sitting at their usual table. Siyeon was pleasant company despite her intimidating appearance and a half blood like her. However, her only telling trait was her dragonic eyes, the pupils slit like a cat’s eye. Siyeon must be very skilled to be able to hide even her horns. Nonetheless, Siyeon was very kind and Yoohyeon liked her already. 

“It was nice meeting you, Siyeon. But I’ve got a delivery to make.” Yoohyeon stood up after finishing her bowl. 

“Oh? Is it for your wife?!” Gahyeon’s eyes were sparkling at the mention of the boss. Unlike most people, Gahyeon was openly talking about the marriage as if it weren’t an arranged one. People tended to tread carefully around Yoohyeon but she knew that they wanted to know. 

“I’ll see you later, Gahyeon.” Yoohyeon offered instead of addressing the question directly. Too many eyes were on her and it wasn’t pleasant. She followed the path back up to the office, finding a little bit of peace in the fact that no one was around during lunch time. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Bora’s office again. 

Unsurprisingly, Bora was still working. “Hey, I brought you some lunch. Ramen from downstairs.” A bit of surprise flashed through Bora’s features before she settled into a playful smile. 

“Why thank you. Would you care to keep me company?”

Yoohyeon hesitated for a bit before giving in. They moved to the couch, sitting next to each other with a respectable distance between them. Yoohyeon fiddled with her thumbs for a bit before deciding to start the conversation.

“So, why me?”

She didn't need to clarify further for Bora to understand what she was asking. “Hmm...why, I wonder….” Bora hummed playfully. 

“Was it something cliche like you knew me from the past? Did I save your life unknowingly and you felt like you owe me?” Yoohyeon listed with a wry smile on her face. No matter how much she thought about it, it didn't make any sense. She was certain that she never knew Bora. All the mixed schools she went through for 12 years of her life were marred with bad interactions with purebloods. Not to mention that Kim Bora is a very high profile person. 

Bora laughed before shaking her head. “Not at all. I just found you interesting.”

Interesting? Where did she even see her to find her interesting, unless-

“Because I’m half a dragon?”

Bora merely hummed as she ate a spoonful of noodles. Yoohyeon was beginning to feel a sense of dread. Was that why the CEO employed so many half bloods? Because she found them interesting? Like some sort of zoo exhibit? Like they were exotic pets? There were definitely dubious rumors going around about the CEO, like how some employees left the company and were never seen again. Yoohyeon didn't even want to go down that rabbit hole. 

“What, you just wanted to try out marriage with a half blood because you were curious about us?” She asked through gritted teeth. Actually, yes, she was going down that rabbit hole. “Was I - am I a _charity_ case to you? My family is poor and in debt so you knew my human parents were eager to _sell_ me off?”

To her surprise, Bora chuckled lowly and shook her head. “Nah, nothing like that. I’m not a dragon trafficker,” something flickered in her eyes briefly before she recovered with that smirk again. “Just, I saw you at your senior showcase.”

Bora attended the event at Seoul National University, expecting to recruit several talented people. But none of them really caught her attention. They were all practically clones of each other, reciting lines that companies liked to hear. Bora recalled wandering around the presentations and walked away rudely when the speaker was boring her to sleep. 

“I was impressed by your talent and drive. I employ others for the same reason. Nothing more, nothing less.”

But then she saw Yoohyeon presenting to one person. Her draconic horns on top of her head made it obvious that she was a half blood and maybe that’s why not many people stopped to listen to her. Despite that, Yoohyeon would present her project passionately to anyone that listened. Bora decided right then and there that she would hire her, not for her heritage, but for her outstanding skill. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you decided to marry me.” Yoohyeon crossed her arms, feeling slightly placated with the fact that someone acknowledged her hard work. 

Bora winked and closed the lid on her meal. “Maybe I’ll tell you some other time. Gotta keep my air of mystery, right?” 

Right at that moment, Yoohyeon’s watch beeped, signalling that lunch time was over. She sighed and stood to leave. She didn't learn much through this conversation and it left her feeling drained. 

“You remember our terms for the marriage, right?” Bora said just as Yoohyeon was going to leave. 

“Of course.” They were quite simple, really. 

“Okay.”

Yoohyeon left the office feeling unsettled. 

\--

It was finally the weekend, marking one week since Yoohyeon started living in Bora’s apartment. It was surprisingly homey. Not at all what Yoohyeon imagined the CEO of a multinational conglomerate company would be living in. Though one of the good things about living here was that she was far away from her parents. From those sheep.

Yoohyeon pulled out her work laptop and sat in front of the coffee table. Bora wasn’t awake yet so there was no breakfast. The half blood can’t cook to save her life and she wasn’t about to burn down Bora’s expensive kitchen. Maybe she could go out and buy some breakfast? The only problem was that she didn’t know what Bora liked to eat. What if she gets her usual and Bora ends up being allergic? It would be a disaster. 

Yoohyeon distracted herself by pouring her energy into work. It was only her first week at Purple Holdings but Bora already gave her tons of work to do. Something about justifying her employment to all the board members, on top of marrying her? Whatever it is, Yoohyeon was thankful that she was able to land a career doing what she studied in university for.

The shorter woman came out of her room an hour later, wearing nothing but a silk red bathrobe. Yoohyeon looked up to greet her but nearly choked on her own saliva. “Hm? Oh, Yoohyeon, working so hard on your day off?”

Yoohyeon turned her head away and nodded, firmly keeping her gaze in the opposite direction from Bora. Why the heck was this woman so casual while wearing that? Yoohyeon’s heartbeat was beginning to pick up. It was downright embarrassing especially because Yoohyeon could see her milky skin from the places that the flimsy clothing couldn't cover. The dragon wasn’t blind. Bora was an attractive woman, after all. 

Her stomach both saved her and embarrassed her by making the loudest gurgling sounds. Bora laughed out loud as she padded to the kitchen. “What would the hungry Yoohyeon like to have?”

“Whatever you feel like having. It’s your home.”

“It’s your home now, too.” It certainly didn't feel that way. It was more like Yoohyeon was staying at a hotel that was conveniently close to her workplace. 

(Her old house wasn’t really a house either. Did she even have a home to begin with or did the universe just set her up for failure?)

Yoohyeon tried to focus on working again while savory smells filled the kitchen and the living area. It didn't work out so she decided to stop before she crashed and grabbed her camera. Opening the balcony door, Yoohyeon stepped outside. The weather was sunny but not too hot. 

She raised her camera to eye level and started taking pictures. Clouds. Purple Holdings. Birds. Trees. A man walking his dog. Humans milling down below. That last one made her chuckle quietly to herself. It didn't pass her by that this entire neighborhood was purebloods only and that she was the only half blood. And yet, here she was, standing at the top floor of Bora’s penthouse, looking down on the humans that were blissfully unaware of her presence. Sure, it was a bit of a superiority complex but she was deserving of it after suffering through inferiority her whole life, no? It wasn’t enough for her yet but it was a start.

“Yoohyeon! Food’s ready!” Bora called from inside. Yoohyeon came back inside and set her camera on the coffee table. She would review those later and delete the less than perfect ones. 

The food on her plate was mouthwatering. It seemed like Bora paid attention to the things she liked and cooked only those items for today. “Thank you for the food.”

“No need to thank me. You’re my wife now.” Bora sing-songed and winked as Yoohyeon sputtered into her teacup. The older woman just loved to tease her to get a rise out of her. 

The CEO sat down gracefully on her chair, crossing her legs. Yoohyeon always felt this but Bora had a sort of elegant aura around her. She carried herself with utmost dignity, even in her own home. Absently, Yoohyeon thought that it must’ve been difficult to never let her hair down.

“It’s our day off. Want to do something together? Get to know one another?” Bora suggested as she cut into her eggs. 

“...Sure.”

“What would you like to do? Or rather, what do you do on your days off?” Their interactions tended to go in this direction. Bora would initiate, Yoohyeon would yield to Bora’s choice, and Bora would ask her again for her opinions. It was actually very thoughtful. If Yoohyeon wasn’t so caught up in trying to rise in society, she might have swooned over that quality in Bora. 

“Well, I usually take pictures and spend the day editing or developing them. And then I put them in a scrapbook.”

“Oh? You like photography?”

“Hmm, ‘like’ isn’t what I would use to describe it. More like I _need_ it?” Bora gave her full attention, nodding in understanding. 

“A dragon’s greed, you mean.” Yoohyeon was about to ask how she knew about that but then she remembered how many half bloods work at Purple Holdings. Bora did say that she found dragons to be interesting. She probably asked a ton of questions to anyone that would humour her. 

A dragon’s greed was like a base instinct. At times, Yoohyeon found that it even overpowered her survival instincts. When she was in elementary school, she nearly went berserk at the humans that stole her pictures. Logically, she knew that it would get her in trouble but all she saw was red. If they hadn’t returned them when they did, Yoohyeon might have clawed their faces out. Since then, Yoohyeon kept to herself, as most half bloods did. For no one could hurt them with their nature if they didn't tell anyone. 

It was a risk to tell Bora but Yoohyeon’s gut feeling said that she didn't need to fear Bora. Rather, the dragon in her was proud of its strength. Sometimes, it was hard to hold it back from surfacing and picking fights with purebloods. Hei, as she called it, was her lifelong companion that she trusted with her life. 

“Anyway, it’s not an activity that we can do together because of that.”

“Well, I like watching dramas and movies on my day off. Would you like to join me instead?”

She glanced at her opened laptop. Yoohyeon awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. A nervous habit that she hadn’t been able to shake. “I really should be finishing up my work though...”

“Yoohyeon,” Bora gave her a chiding look. “It’s your day off. Don't think about work. If I’m not working then neither should you. Okay?”

“...Okay.”

\--

Bora was a cuddler. That was the conclusion Yoohyeon came to when they started watching some drama about a married couple. It was a whole mess, that drama. Nowhere near her and Bora’s relationship. Wait, relationship?

To make matters worse, Bora fell asleep somewhere around episode 5, leaning her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. Awkward. So awkward. And Yoohyeon really needed to pee but Bora wouldn’t budge, already in deep sleep. 

But it was the first time that Yoohyeon got a good look at her...wife. Like really look. She’s been living here for a week but she never noticed the heavy eyebags under the CEO’s eyes. Even earlier at breakfast, she didn't notice. Bora just looked tired overall. It made Yoohyeon feel like a shitty partner. Bora has been nothing but kind and thoughtful. Well, maybe the older girl did like to tease and smirk like she knew Yoohyeon’s deepest secrets but other than that, the half blood couldn't complain much. 

_These conditions are all fine with me. Ten years should be sufficient. All I ask in return is that you don’t try to kill me in my sleep._ _Alright?_

Bora’s request sent a sharp twist in her chest. Maybe it was time Yoohyeon extended the same courtesy to Bora. They didn't act like a married couple but that was fine. They didn't need the pretense that was the start of their relationship. Yoohyeon resolved to be a better housemate, to start.

But right now, she really needed to pee. 

\--

“Bora? What are you doing?”

“Drinking wine. Want some?” Bora lifted her wine glass in Yoohyeon’s direction. Again, she was wearing her red silk robe, sitting on the single armchair like a cliche wine aunt. 

“No, thanks. Can’t sleep?” Yoohyeon moved to stand by the balcony doors. The nighttime view from up here was incredible. Everything just looked so small and insignificant.

“Can’t a woman drink her expensive wine after a long day of work?”

“Bora, it’s 3 am. Work ended ages ago.” Yoohyeon deadpanned. Again, Bora just seemed tired overall. When she was at work, none of that exhaustion was present. Yoohyeon figured that Bora was just really good at appearing to be perfect. She would have believed it had she not been spending time with Bora in this apartment. In some ways, it was a bit honoring to be the only person to know what Bora is like off work hours. 

Bora pouted. “Mood killer.”

Yoohyeon sighed, resisting the urge to take out her camera again. This view was definitely inspiring her next collection. But for now, the drunk wife is in need of care. She stalked over to the shorter woman and gently tugged the wine glass out of her hand.

“Yoohyeon...gimme back my drink...” Bora was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in her system. She reached out to get her cup back but Yoohyeon raised it high above her head. 

“You shouldn’t drink this to get yourself to sleep. It’s bad for your health.”

“But it’s better than taking capsules so give it back.” Yoohyeon paused at that, staring at Bora’s dark eyes. The older woman was still trying to reach for her cup but her balance was not good. She ended up holding onto Yoohyeon’s arm for support. 

“Your eyes...” Yoohyeon started.

“They’re so pretty that they take your breath away? I’m flattered-”

“No.” Yoohyeon didn't care that she was being too blunt. Bora might not even remember this conversation anyways. Her eyes were like endless voids. There was no warmth or light within them. The half blood wondered what Bora saw every time she looked into the mirror. Everything that she could think of made her feel sympathetic towards Bora.

Her face must’ve given her thoughts away because Bora chuckled mirthlessly, giving up on getting her drink back. “There isn’t anything that could fill me. Nothing much I look forward to.”

Yoohyeon didn't really know what to say to that. Her life goal was to claw her way to the top and though that was a bit abstract in concept, it kept her moving forward. She never thought that the CEO would be so empty inside. Did she even have any good people to surround herself with? Is that why she made _that_ her only condition to the marriage?

Whatever it is, Yoohyeon found herself feeling terribly sad for Bora. She was glad that those few nights ago, she decided to be a better friend to Bora. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Bora didn't protest this time and let herself be led to her bedroom. Yoohyeon didn't open the door, not wanting to invade Bora’s privacy.

Before she left for her room, she decided to do something more. She didn't want to see Bora drinking alone in the living room, nor did she want to see her take pills to find some semblance of sleep.

“Bora,” Yoohyeon awkwardly turned to face her. “If you find yourself unable to sleep, you can come to me. I sometimes stay up late to work on my photography stuff. O-or even if I’m not working on anything, you can still come and I’ll keep you company until you fall asleep.”

Bora looked stunned. Yoohyeon hastened to fix her sputtering. “I-if that’s okay with you! You don’t have to but I think that’s better than being by yourself!” The half blood could feel her inner dragon groan in embarrassment. 

Bora’s lips quirked into a gentle smile, so different from her usual cocky smirk. “Thank you, Yoohyeon.”

\--

“Can I see your pictures? If that’s okay with you.” Bora asked one evening.

“Sure.” Yoohyeon handed over her latest scrapbook. There wasn’t any particular theme to any of them, just that Yoohyeon collected the photos that appealed to her the most. Bora flipped through the book, noting that Yoohyeon loved to take pictures of the sky. Most of her subjects were things of nature, like trees, flowers, and even fire. 

“You’re free to look at the other books, if you want.” Yoohyeon said with her back turned. She was focused on another set of photographs. Oddly, she realized that she didn't mind Bora touching her possessions. Or rather, Hei didn't mind. It was actually rumbling...happily?

Bora picked up a black book, pleased with what she saw inside. This was one of Yoohyeon’s more theme-oriented books back when she had the time to indulge in her greed. The photos were of objects being burnt with a lighter fire. The backgrounds were all black, highlighting the beauty of the fire, and of the object burning. Bora’s favorite was of the bird feather. The way the feather melted and the way the photo was taken with enough shadows to shroud something, appealed to Bora. These were the things that Yoohyeon put her soul into, the things that filled her with life.

“You’re very talented.” Yoohyeon hummed but didn't say more, too focused on her book. Bora’s lips tugged into a small smile at how hard working Yoohyeon was. The younger woman truly burned brightly, just like the first time Bora saw her.

The next day, Yoohyeon woke up to a box containing a new camera that she was eyeing during one of their shopping trips and a set of pretty scrapbooks. 

\--

Six months later, Bora and Yoohyeon’s communication with each other improved to a comfortable level. Yoohyeon smiled more around Bora and initiated conversations. Instead of feeling like she was staying in a stranger’s home, it felt more like a sleepover with a friend. Yes, friends. That’s what they were to each other now. 

Work built up but nothing Purple Holdings couldn't handle. With Bora at the helm, the company only expanded in its acquisitions. Today, Bora was supposed to address the board of investors about the future of the company. Only this time, they were supposed to do it at a fancy restaurant. With Yoohyeon in attendance. 

Yoohyeon glanced outside the window at the passing scenery. No lie, this meeting made her feel nervous. She was confident in herself and her abilities but she couldn’t say the same about Hei. From what Bora told her, all of them were against this marriage. Though, Bora said that with a gleeful smile on her face so she couldn't be too sure if that was true or not. Either way, Yoohyeon was worried that Hei would be triggered if they said something unsavory about her. 

As if sensing her apprehension, Bora reached over to hold Yoohyeon’s hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel. That was another thing that improved between them. Skin contact that was comforting but never overstepping. Bora’s hands were often cold whereas Yoohyeon carried the heat of the sun in her veins so it was a nice contrast when they held hands. Bora sometimes requested for Yoohyeon to hold her hand to help her sleep better. Something about the warmth lulling her to sleep.

She could feel the CEO thumbing the ring on her finger. “What’s the matter, Yoohyeon? You aren’t the type to be nervous in front of bigoted people.”

“No but...” How was Yoohyeon supposed to describe the unease she felt in her? They never really discussed Yoohyeon's draconic side, much less about the nature surrounding her biology. Nowadays, the burning star within her was igniting faster than usual.

Bora’s eyes softened. “You’ll be fine. Assholes like them are just scared because they can’t accept that talent comes from places they don't expect.” Bora turned to her with a wry smile. 

Yoohyeon searched her two brown orbs before reaching understanding. “Sounds like you speak from experience.”

Bora laughed and made a funny face. “Yes, well, the board has been trying to kick me out but boohoo for them, I’m the motherfucking CEO.” Yoohyeon cackled in her seat, and she would have tumbled over if it wasn’t for the seatbelt. Bora had a way of lifting the mood. 

They arrived at the restaurant and walked into a private dining space reserved for them. Bora giggled mischievously before slamming the door open, scaring all the old men half to death. “Hi, hello, it’s me, your favorite CEO and her lovely wife!”

Bora confidently held her hand and strutted to the two chairs at the head of the table. Meanwhile, Yoohyeon was trying really hard not to laugh. Bora’s brazen behavior made some of the men look like they were one beat away from a stroke. 

“So, what would you all like to discuss today?”

The man on her right, probably the youngest one among them, started speaking. “Madam Kim, it has come to our attention that Purple Holdings has been in the news lately as a target of one of the candidates.” He was referring to the presidential election that was coming up. One candidate in particular, Taek, had the dissolution of half blood rights in the workplace as the cornerstone of his campaign. 

Half-bloods in the military were protesting against bad treatment but the media was quick to twist the narrative into them turning violent. It was blatantly racist but not all purebloods were as open-minded as Bora. As a result, Purple Holdings was often a target of controversy despite the high economic standing the company enjoyed. 

“Perhaps this attention came because of your...personal choice, Madam Kim.” Another man with a bald spot gruffed from the other side. Yoohyeon couldn't help but think of them all as sheep. Just like her parents.

Bora pretended to think about what he meant with a finger on her chin, “Hmmmm….you mean my choice to fire VP of finance? Personally, I think that gave Purple positive media attention.” She quipped, knowing full well that the VP was put in place by that bald guy. They were both racists anyways, so Bora was all too happy to fire him when news outlets reported an unsavory rumor. 

His face turned red but he quickly recovered. “No, I did not mean...that.”

“Oh? What did you mean then? I don’t think I’ve made any bad decisions thus so far.” Bora tilted her head innocently. Yoohyeon really had to hold back her laughter because Bora, a small woman barely reaching her nose, was playing these old men like they were worms to a bird.

This time, a man with a mustache and suit spoke up. He was probably the most imposing in terms of presence compared to all these men. Bora warned Yoohyeon about him before they came, as he was the most dangerous. Lee was Bora’s father’s long time advisor, a man of few words, but when he did speak, he commanded respect from his peers. Even Bora was sucked into his pace when she was not careful.

“Do not play games here, child. You know full well that your marriage sparked the attention of the legislators.”

“Why, Sir Lee, I was not aware that you are interested in my personal affairs.” Bora held a hand to her chest in faux shock. He was not amused.

“I could care less about your personal affairs. However, you are the face of Purple and you are expected to carry the company image with dignity.” What he was insulating was clear enough.

Bora’s smirk dropped instantly, feeling her partner tense up next to her. “Sir Lee, with all due respect, everything I’ve done so far has been for the company. Our net value has gone up since I began hiring talents from all walks of life. Yoohyeon is no different.”

“What you’ve done is stain the company with needless mud.” He met the CEO’s eyes with a challenging look.

“Then I would like to remind you that I am not here to play politics. This company will be run with a vision towards the future.” Bora responded coldly, meeting his gaze in equal defiance. “If you don't like it, take it up with my father. Oh wait, he’s dead. Tough luck.”

With that Bora stood up and took Yoohyeon’s hand in hers. “This meeting is over, gentlemen. Have a nice day.”

On their way out, Lee spoke again, making Bora stop in her tracks. “You better hope that your vision for the future doesn’t kill you.”

“Thank you for the advice. You may kindly join my father now.”

\--

Reporters were gathered outside the restaurant as they were leaving. Bora’s evident surprise meant that someone tipped the news outlets off about this meeting today. The reporters were all shouting at the same time, jumbling up all their words. Camera flashes and mics were shoved up into their faces. Bora’s car was in the parking lot and there was no security team today because it was supposed to be a covert meeting. In other words, Yoohyeon and Bora would have to find a way to push through the crowd. 

“Miss Kim, how do you feel about Purple’s stocks going down since Legislator Taek declared war on your company?”

“Miss Kim! Is it true that you are considering handing the company over to a half blood? Is that why you married one?”

“Madam! Can you comment on the rumour that Purple is trafficking half bloods in the black market?!”

These questions were beginning to get on Yoohyeon’s nerves. Bora kept a straight face and continued to push through the crowd. Bora told her that in these situations, it was better to ignore the hyenas. But Yoohyeon’s patience - Hei’s patience - was wearing thin, especially because of that bullshit meeting they just had. 

Suddenly, protestors were also on the scene, screaming profanities at Yoohyeon and Bora. Yoohyeon could ignore insults to her as they were things she’s heard her entire life. But when they started saying bad things about Bora as well, Yoohyeon’s rage nearly burst through the lid. Her eyes were already beginning to glow red, the heat of the real sun nearly empowering her true transformation.

“Pureblood traitor!”

“Monster!”

“Kim Bora! Beast fucker!”

No one dared to get too close, especially because Yoohyeon’s draconic scales were forming on her forearm and her horns grew taller. She had her arm protectively wrapped around Bora’s shoulders, guiding her through the crowd. It was then that she noticed something silver glinting in the sunlight. It moved quickly, almost hidden by the crazy activity that was happening around them. It was only a few inches away from stabbing right into Bora’s back, if it weren’t for Yoohyeon. 

All at once, the crowd stopped and went silent. The knife in Yoohyeon’s hand was forcefully bent upwards by the half blood. On the other end, a man in a hoodie was looking at Yoohyeon’s red eyes fearfully. 

“You invade our space, have the audacity to ask stupid shit, insult the both of us to our faces, and then you _dare_ assault my wife?!” Each word was accentuated with a burst of fire between Yoohyeon’s clenched teeth. Her voice became deeper with a growl echoing in her words. 

The man holding the knife let go of the handle immediately, running past the crowd to get away. “All of you, LEAVE RIGHT NOW!” The rest of the hyenas finally clear away, too intimidated to try and corner the couple some more. 

_greedygreedygreedyBoraisourstoprotectfirefirefirefreefreefree_

Yoohyeon breathed harshly, struggling to contain the dragon in her. It didn't help that the sun was shining. It was getting too hot and Yoohyeon hadn’t had an outlet in months, too caught up with work to remember. Now it was all bursting forward and Yoohyeon was afraid that she might hurt someone. 

“Yoohyeon, breathe. We’re okay.” A cold hand gripped hers, helping her relax marginally. Bora’s voice quieted Hei for a moment. 

“Bora, I - I need...” Yoohyeon turned over to the older woman with a distraught expression. 

“What do you need? Tell me what I can do for you.” 

“F-forest. I need to go to a f-forest.”

“Okay. Come on.” Bora gently led her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. Yoohyeon moved to get inside but her taller horns bumped into the side of the roof. She was stunned for a moment, listening as Bora giggled at the slight comic relief. 

“Ow.”

“Come on you big baby. Crouch a bit.” Bora almost started laughing again as she started the car. Yoohyeon had to sit with her upper body leaning forward, resting her forehead on the dashboard. She had a small pout on her lips, upset at the situation and at herself. She looked more like a downtrodden puppy than a raging dragon. Bora would’ve taken a picture and maybe they could’ve shared a laugh about it in the future, but right now, none of this was a laughing matter. 

\--

Yoohyeon ran around the forest in a large circle, just like how she used to in the track team back in university. It has been a while since she ran to let out all the pent up energy. Bora leaned on a tree as she watched Yoohyeon. Bora was in awe about the way Yoohyeon ran several laps without stopping for a break. If the half blood was not working at Purple, she might have been able to be a track athlete. Dragons did have better stamina than humans, after all. 

When the day turned into dusk, Yoohyeon finally let go of her restraints and fully transformed mid step. Yoohyeon’s exposed skin shimmered with black scales, her eyes turning ruby red, and her wings spreading out behind her. The wings weren’t particularly large but they were long. 

The half blood soared up and hovered over the treeline, just staring at the sun setting. Bora didn’t think that she has ever witnessed anything so beautiful. Her longer wingspan made her look like those biblical images of angels descending from heaven. The obsidian black on her scales and wings were a beautiful backdrop to the bits of light that reflected off of them. It was as if Yoohyeon’s body was encompassing the stars within. 

During the day, Yoohyeon burned brightly like the sun but at night, she was like a guiding star. Her very own Regulus. The lion’s heart. Either way, Bora found that she could not look away.

Yoohyeon looked so free high up in the sky. Like she could do anything. To some extent, Bora wished she could do the same. Experience the same sort of freedom.

She finally descended when night fell, reverting back to her human form, minus her shrunken horns. Bora watched as her eyes reverted back to dull a brown. 

“Thanks for helping me out, Bora.” Yoohyeon rasped. And Bora doesn’t know what came over her but she reached out and thumbed the skin under Yoohyeon’s left eye. To her surprise, Yoohyeon didn't flinch away.

“Why do you hide your eyes?”

“W-what?”

“Why do you hide away these parts of yourself?” Bora repeated with greater intensity. “You’re beautiful.” She breathed out. 

Yoohyeon swallowed thickly, averting her eyes. “No human wants to see a monster walking in the streets.” She said, recalling the very same words her parents ingrained into her head. She was proud of herself and what her grandfather had gifted to her but years of torment weren’t easy to get over. “Y-you aren’t disgusted?”

Bora’s eyes softened. “Given the choice between sandstones and garnets, which would you find more beautiful?”

“Garnets, I guess?” She never thought of her eyes as gemstones. They were always a sign of how different she was from purebloods so she put in the most effort to conceal them. But with the way Bora was looking at her now, Yoohyeon wanted to believe that her eyes were something worthy of being called beautiful. She knew that she was not ugly but this was the first time someone called her beautiful. All of her.

“Don’t hide them. I get the wings but not your eyes, at least not around me.” Yoohyeon nodded, feeling the older woman’s hand slip away from her face. “Let’s go home.” Bora held out her hand to which Yoohyeon readily took. 

Later, when they were in pajamas and watching that married couple drama at one in the morning, Yoohyeon would tell Bora about how suppressing one’s dragon nature for long periods of time caused sudden outbursts. She would tell Bora stories from her childhood and how she took up track to help with the outbursts. 

Bora would offer some stories in return, ignoring the drama on tv. Stories of how she was groomed to take over the company from day one. How she was never free. How she was hollowed out from the inside by her circumstances. How she envied the burning star within Yoohyeon.

And then, when both were too tired to get up from the couch, Bora would whisper how thankful she was that Yoohyeon came into her life. It was probably the most comfortable sleep Bora ever had.

\--

“I saw the news. Are you guys okay?” Gahyeon said as soon as Yoohyeon sat down on her seat.

“Hm? Yeah, we’re both alright.” 

Gahyeon frowned. “Are you sure? Your eyes are showing...” Yooheon glanced at the little mirror she had on her desk, seeing the garnets reflected back at her. It was such an odd thing to see but Bora was right, she shouldn’t have to hide herself. There was nothing to be ashamed of and there was everything to be proud of.

“Yep. I don’t plan on hiding them.” Yoohyeon said proudly. 

“That's great! Siyeon recently stopped hiding her horns too! They’re so cool!” Gahyeon’s excitement and maybe a little bit of something else was all over her face. Yoohyeon would have to tease her about it later. 

“Maybe we can all go out for lunch-” Bora approached her desk and knocked on the cubicle wall to get her attention. “Bora?” Yoohyeon stood immediately, seeing the stress written all over the CEO’s face. 

“A moment in my office?”

“Of course.” Gahyeon’s worried eyes and curious employees’ followed her all the way until she closed the office door. 

As soon as they were alone, Yoohyeon held Bora’s face in her hands, searching for the source of the distress. “What’s the matter?”

Bora sighed, feeling some of the tension leave her body at Yoohyeon’s touch. “I just had an emergency meeting with the board again. About yesterday’s incident.”

“What about it?” They moved to sit comfortably on the couch. 

“They’re saying that my safety is compromised around you. That your nature is too volatile.”

Yoohyeon could hear Hei growling in her head. “One of them was the one to leak the meeting to the press, right?” She remembered the thinly veiled threat from Lee before they left. The thought made her more protective of Bora. “Was it Lee?”

Bora shook her head. “Lee would never do this. He’s too prideful to resort to something so underhanded. But it doesn’t matter who it was. I’m used to them doing stupid shit to try and bring me down.”

“Then?”

Bora sighed in frustration. “Fuck, they’re demanding that I file a divorce. Many of them insisted that this marriage isn't valid in the first place.” Yoohyeon pulled her into a comforting hug.

“What? We signed the papers. A ceremony isn’t even necessary to get married.”

“Right, but many are backing that legislator and his allies. They’re aiming to infringe on half blood rights, including voiding marriages between purebloods and half bloods.”

Now it was Yoohyeon’s turn to sigh. “What the fuck is their problem? Why can’t they just let you live your life? Why can’t they let us live our lives peacefully?”

“Technically, this life belongs to Purple Holdings. I even have insurance on my lips.” Bora joked, hoping to lift the mood for a bit. It was a lame joke but it still got Yoohyeon to smile. 

“Insurance or not, it’s not for them to decide how to control you. Taek or whatever isn’t even elected yet. Those old cronies can’t do anything anyways.” 

“Well...” Bora looked away like she was about to say something that Yoohyeon would scold her for. “They are sending someone to ‘guard’ me.”

“What?” Yoohyeon blurted for the nth time since this conversation started. 

“And I agreed to it - and before you disagree, I decided that I should just let them do what they want and get them off my back when it’s over.”

“What does that even mean?” Yoohyeon asked warily. This was beginning to sound like a terrible idea.

“Well, I hope you’re good at acting...”

\--

Uncomfortable. That would be the first thought that came into Yoohyeon’s mind when she stepped into the apartment. So uncomfortable. 

“Er, hello.” Yoohyeon greeted the woman sitting on their couch like she owned the place. 

The woman with fiery red hair smiled brightly. “Hi! You must be Bboya’s wife! I’m Kim Minji, her favorite cousin!” She waved at Yoohyeon excitedly as Yoohyeon returned the gesture in a confused manner. She was beckoned over to sit on the opposite couch and not wanting to seem rude, she did so. 

Big mistake. Minji was staring at her like a predator would to an easy prey. Bora wasn’t going to be home for another few because of a meeting holding her up. So that meant that Yoohyeon would have to sit here and deal with Minji herself. The only comforting thing was that Minji was clearly a half blood. Her horns, eyes, and even her wings were not hidden in the slightest. The suit she was wearing had a big opening in the back to accommodate her wings. 

But Bora warned her to be cautious of her cousin. They may be family but that was where the problem began. Kim Minji was dangerous, Bora had told her, because she was raised to be more like a guard dog than anything else. It was a role that Minji played with no qualms, at least according to Bora. The members of the family that were aligned with Taek had no issues with using her to keep an eye on Bora either. 

“So, would you mind showing me to my room?”

“Of course.” Yoohyeon led her to her old bedroom, all of her things were moved out yesterday to Bora’s room. The room smelled like heavy disinfectant when the door swung open. She watched as Minji stepped inside, glancing around. The slightly shorter woman sniffed around for a bit before grinning at Yoohyeon again. 

“Thanks for cleaning the room. Bboya never has any guests besides me so the room gets dusty over time.”

“It’s no problem.” Yoohyeon felt relieved internally. It would have been trouble if Minji could smell her scent all over the room. It would have given them away before anything even started. “Shall we have some dinner?”

They walked back into the dining room, with Minji sitting at the island while Yoohyeon dug through the fridge. Bora cooked up some kimchi tofu stew yesterday in anticipation of Minji’s arrival. All Yoohyeon had to do was heat it up. Those 10 minutes of heating the soup in the pot were the worst 10 minutes of her life. Minji stared at her from across the island counter while Yoohyeon did her best to avoid eye contact. 

“So, Yoohyeon, tell me a bit about yourself. I want to know the person that my little cousin fell for.” Yoohyeon did her best to keep her body from shivering at the eerie look on Minji’s face. The woman was smiling harmlessly but Yoohyeon couldn’t shake the feeling of looking at a snake. No half blood has ever made her feel this way.

“There isn’t much to say. I studied at Seoul National University and then I came to work at Purple.”

“Ehhhh, I wanted to know how you and Bbo met and how you fell in love!” Minji whined like a child, throwing Yoohyeon off a bit. This woman was truly dangerous. Many probably fell prey to her harmless exterior.

The taller woman rubbed the back of her neck. “We met when she saw me at school. It just...took off from there.” They didn't get the chance to really fabricate a story yet so Yoohyeon figured saying as little lies as possible was a safe bet. 

She handed a bowl over to Minji, opting to stay on the opposite side of the island for some physical separation. When was Bora going to be home? Yoohyeon was never one to entertain people with small talk. 

As if she heard her prayers, Bora opened the door and tiredly greeted her. She hadn’t even noticed Minji sitting there, opting to go straight into Yoohyeon’s waiting arms. 

“Hey, terrible meeting?”

“Worst experience of my life.” Bora mumbled into Yoohyeon’s shoulder. She could feel the gentle rumble of Yoohyeon’s laughter against her cheek, the soft thumping of her heart was pulling her closer to slumber. She lifted her head, finally making eye contact with her cousin from over Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

Again, Minji grinned and waved excitedly. “Hi Bboya!”

Bora groaned. “I take it back, _this_ is the worst experience of my life.”

\--

“Well maybe it’s not so bad after all.” Bora said as Yoohyeon stiffened up like a cardboard box next to her. It was the first time Yoohyeon has ever shared a bed with someone. Sure, they occasionally fell asleep on the couch together but that was different. Don’t ask her why, it just was. 

Bora, on the other hand, was having the time of her life with how easy it was to tease her wife. Yoohyeon wanted to put a barrier between them but Bora argued that if Minji came in, she would get suspicious. The younger woman couldn't argue against it.

The half blood thought that her heart was about to come bursting out of her chest from how fast it was beating. She could feel the other’s hand slithering through the blankets to hold hers. 

“Relax, Yooh. Just think of this as a sleepover. You’ll have your room back when she leaves.” Bora said soothingly. That helped Yoohyeon’s nerves a bit. 

“Do you even know what a sleepover is like?” Yoohyeon teased as she propped her head on her arm. It became sort of an inside joke that Bora was like a stereotypical rich kid. So far, drinking wine, wearing a silk bathrobe, hating her father, and driving a fancy sports car were checked off the list. 

Bora shoved her shoulder in response, laughing lightly with her. “Shut up! I watched enough teenager movies to know that you’re supposed to chat the night away. Talk about love interests and makeup.”

Yoohyeon brought a hand to her chin. “Hm, but that’s between friends. What about having a sleepover with your wife?” She giggled again when a blush spread across Bora’s face. It wasn’t everyday that she managed to fluster the unmovable CEO. 

“You’re the worst wife ever.” Bora deadpanned but her words were contradicted by the smile on her face. 

“Thanks. And you have the shittest family ever.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Minji is so annoying.”

“What was that Bboya? I couldn’t hear you over the adorable nickname.” 

“Ugh, _you’re_ so annoying.”

“Yeah but you like me.” Yoohyeon said without thinking. The moment she registered what came out of her mouth, she froze like a deer caught in headlights. 

Sensing her rising anxiety, Bora let out a calming smile and placed her hand on Yoohyeon’s face. She caressed the skin under her eye, just admiring the beautiful red gems. It was a particularly stressful day for her so seeing Yoohyeon’s pretty eyes helped relieve her stress for a bit. She was glad that Yoohyeon stopped hiding her eyes. Sometimes, Bora would catch herself searching the crowd to get a glimpse of the red she grew to like.

“Sing me to sleep?” Bora requested, mercifully passing over Yoohyeon’s slip-up. 

“Rare of you to request singing.”

“Yeah but...I just need it today. Please?”

“Of course.” Yoohyeon tugged Bora into an embrace as she prepared her throat for singing. It was kind of amazing how far they came. When Yoohyeon first started living here, her responses to Bora’s questions were usually ‘sure’ or ‘okay’. She wondered when did those turn into ‘of course’. Like it was a given. Like she would give Bora almost anything. 

(When did ‘climbing to the top of society’ equal ‘making Bora happier’?)

“The name of the star I live on...”

As Bora fell into deeper sleep, she unconsciously muttered something that caught Yoohyeon’s ear. “Just like papa used to...”

\--

It was sort of annoying, the way Kim Minji would hover over her shoulder when she was working on her photography project. Bora’s birthday was coming soon so she wanted to do something extra special. That was only possible if she worked from home and worked on her project at the same time to avoid getting caught. The only problem was Kim freaking Minji staying with her instead of ‘guarding’ Bora like she’s supposed to.

She was already beginning to rumble within her chest, feeling threatened by a powerful dragon in her territory. However, Minji grew bored of Yoohyeon sorting through her pictures and started playing with a ball of fire on her fingertips. If Yoohyeon was being honest, she was a bit jealous of the way Minji controlled her fire with such ease. Her fire only surfaced when she was truly angry. 

There was silence for another 15 minutes before Minji cracked. “Yoohyeon, what made you want to marry my cousin?”

“What kind of question is that? Isn’t it obvious why?” Yoohyeon resumed typing on her computer while pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“Is it?” There was that strange glint in Minji’s eyes again, as if she were about to say ‘checkmate’. “I don’t know of many half bloods willing to marry purebloods, especially when the risk of exposure and hatred are as high as with Bora.”

Something about last night gave her the courage to look Bora’s dangerous cousin in the eyes. She was fishing for information but Yoohyeon wouldn’t falter this time. “Then why do you allow yourself to be used by purebloods? Especially by the very people you call family?”

Yoohyeon tilted her head, leaning her body back against the couch. “I think you genuinely like Bora, so why are you helping them bring her down?”

“Well Yoohyeon, some of us are born into circumstances that allow us to enjoy greater freedom at a price. Bora’s a great person but I’m not willing to give up my comfortable life, even for her. So why would you? I don’t buy into your little act. It’s not Bora’s style at all.”

Yoohyeon frowned. Did that mean Bora really didn't have anyone at all? The thought of Bora fighting these hyenas all alone made her upset. All she wanted to do right now was find Bora and give her a tight hug. In fact, that’s what she’ll do now. 

“I don’t care what you think about me but I do care about Bora. That’s all there is to it.” The taller woman stood and grabbed her things to go see Bora for lunch. She didn't bother waiting for Minji to tag along. That woman can figure out where they are herself.

\--

August arrived before anyone knew it, marking the 4th anniversary of the death of Bora’s father. It would have been a somber day for most but for Bora, it was the day of the shitshow. And by shitshow, she meant another board meeting. This one was different from all other yearly meetings because the weight of the crown was upon her head on this day. All major operations and acquisition decisions were made on this day, including whether Bora was fit to continue as CEO.

Normally, Bora could tide them over easily but this was not an ordinary year. No, this was the year that Yoohyeon came into her life. She knew that her position would be challenged because of that. 

The tension must’ve shown on her face because Yoohyeon was in front of her, holding her by her forearms. “Everything alright, Bora?”

“Yeah.” At the withering look on Yoohyeon’s face, Bora backtracked. “Okay, no I’m not. I’m worried about the meeting and if I’ll walk out of there as the CEO.”

The taller woman searched the CEO’s vulnerable eyes for a moment. Then, something clicked, the puzzle pieces falling into place. “Do you regret marrying me?”

“What? No!” Bora replied without hesitation. It brought on a small smile.

“This company belonged to your father and you don’t want to disappoint him, even from the grave. That’s why you worked so hard to keep it in a clean slate instead of letting those old senile men take over it. Right? So then why would you jeopardize that?” Yoohyeon asked gently. 

Yoohyeon pretty much hit the nail on the head so Bora nodded. “My father was someone I looked up to. He raised me all alone and he taught me everything I know. But then as I grew older, I started to see things about him that I couldn’t accept.”

Bora remembered rifling through the documents on her father’s desk. She remembered reading countless names of half bloods and even purebloods who were sold in an extensive network. One that her father ran and profited very well from. Twenty-three year old Bora remembered her image of her father shattering - of her world shattering, the more she dug into it. He took a neutral stance at the company but supported anti-half blood organizations with his personal assets. 

She didn't particularly care for half bloods at the time but just the act of cruelty from the man that showed her nothing but gentleness was too much. He’d taught her love and compassion but went behind her back and ruined other people’s lives. Most of all, Bora remembered the nausea that came with her world collapsing on its foundation. She wondered if he would have eventually led her down the same path of hatred and ignorance.

“So you decided to marry me to clean the image of the company and of your father?” The realization would’ve hurt a few months ago but now, it was nothing but a soft blow to Yoohyeon’s heart. 

“Are you angry with me?”

Yoohyeon’s lips quirked up into a gentle smile. “No. You were just trying to right the wrongs of someone you loved. You pretend to hate him but you really miss him, don’t you? At least, you missed the kind father in him, yeah?” Bora nodded and sniffed a bit. She wasn’t going to cry and ruin her makeup but she really wanted to. It was the first time she ever told anyone about this. Yoohyeon’s gentle acceptance only made her heart twist with affection.

They separate and prepare to head to the company for the day. Before they fully stepped out into the garage, Yoohyeon pulled Bora’s arm. “Hey, Bora? Did you ever get the chance to mourn for him?” The CEO’s silence was all too telling. “Want to go when the work day is over? I’ll pay for the ice cream afterwards.”

Gods, Bora was really happy Yoohyeon came into her life.

\--

Like every cliche movie and book, it began raining when they made it to the cemetery. Yoohyeon held an umbrella over the both of them as Bora stared at her father’s gravestone. Her father was her hero but when he became the villain, Bora’s heart was torn asunder. She felt guilty for still loving a part of him even though she knew he did so many people wrong. 

She didn't say anything for the longest time but Yoohyeon knew that she was just processing the last four years. 

That’s why when Bora began crying, Yoohyeon let her for as long as she needed. Four years of pent up grief would do that to a person. She just prayed that after this, Bora can let go of the things that are making her unhappy. 

\---

They’re on the couch, watching that married couple drama again, but with ice cream tubs this time. The plot was dizzying, with that guy cheating on his wife and then his new wife and then his ex-wife? Yoohyeon felt dizzy just thinking about it. 

“Yooh.” Bora called with her head on Yoohyeon’s lap. Her ice cream tub sat on the coffee table, half-eaten. 

“Hm?”

The CEO sat up and turned to Yoohyeon with a serious expression. “I have a confession to make. One that is long overdue.” Sure, her words were alarming but all Yoohyeon could think about was the fact that Bora was still beautiful even with red, puffy eyes. It was unfair. 

“Yes?”

Bora hesitated for a moment. “Promise you won’t hate me?”

“I doubt I’ll hate you but sure, I promise.” Yoohyeon gave her a crooked grin. 

“I protected my position and my heir’s position as CEO.”

“That’s great-”

“And I was able to pass a contract to guarantee the company’s support for half bloods’ employment and workplace rights.” Bora looked at her worriedly. Wasn’t it a good thing though?

“Thought you said you weren’t a politician.”

That drew a smile out of the older woman. “I’m not but sometimes, you do have to play politics with these old men.”

“So? What’s the problem? These are all great things.”

“The second reason why I married you was to prove that I was serious about this contract to the board members. I was expecting another three to five years of resistance before I could vote to pass it but, Minji’s assessment of us made them change their minds.”

Bora’s eyes softened to a degree Yoohyeon never knew was possible. It made her realize what Bora was trying to say. 

“If...if you wish to divorce now, we can. There isn’t anything forcefully tying us together, at least on my end, anymore. And I won’t fire you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Oh. 

Yoohyeon didn’t know what to think. Bora could see the half blood’s confusion as clear as the day. So she suggested that Yoohyeon take a few days to think about it.

That night, Yoohyeon laid wide awake back in her room that didn't really feel like her room anymore. She missed the warmth from Bora when they cuddled each other to sleep. She doesn’t know how Bora managed to worm her way into her, doesn’t know how she became so dependent on the warmth she provided. Did she even want to be free? If freedom meant being away from Bora, then...

Her decision may as well have already been made.

\--

Yoohyeon avoided Bora for days up until her birthday. She could see how sad Bora was every day without interacting with her as much as they used to. But Yoohyeon wanted the gift to be perfect. She wanted to really think about what Bora said without the influence of the woman’s presence around her. 

She finally finished the photobook and wrapped it up in a nice box. Now all that was left was to surprise Bora with it. She hoped that she would like it. Yoohyeon never gave anyone any presents, not even to her ‘parents’. This one was extra special because she really put her heart into it. 

She set out the cake on the coffee table and two wine cups. Today was Bora’s birthday, she could afford to drink a few cups of red wine if she really wanted to. Now, she had to play the waiting game.

The waiting game extended for so long that Yoohyeon ended up falling asleep. Bora walked through the front door and was greeted by a snoring dragon on the couch. Her cake and gift were sitting out in the open, making her smile. Yoohyeon didn't hate her after all.

“Yooh?” She whispered, gently shaking Yoohyeon’s shoulder. Garnets revealed themselves. Yoohyeon groaned before realizing who was above her. 

She shot up with panicked eyes and a malfunctioning brain. “Bora! Uh, happy birthday! Crap, I wasn’t supposed to fall asleep...”

Bora laughed and laughed and laughed until she started crying. Yoohyeon scrambled to pull her into a hug, feeling like this was somehow her fault. “I’m really sorry.” She felt Bora shaking her head in her hold. 

“I-I’m not crying because I’m sad.” Bora wiped her eyes and pulled back to look at garnets. “Did you prepare all of this?” She gestured to the cake and wine. 

“Well, Gahyeon picked the cake. She said this one is the best.” Yoohyeon reached over and placed the white box on Bora’s lap. “I did prepare this one for you though. Happy birthday, Bora.”

Bora smiled and unwrapped the gift with an endearing childish excitement. The cover of the book was one of the ocean. She recalled Yoohyeon asking her where she would like to go for a day. Yoohyeon must’ve remembered her response because the pages and the general theme of the book were full of blues and greens. The pictures of the ocean were at night, with the reflection of the moon on the calm waters. But what really made her gasp was the beautiful pictures of the sky towards the end of the book. There were even up close pictures of birds soaring freely in the sky. She had an inkling that Yoohyeon transformed and flew up to get these amazing shots.

The very last picture, however, was of the both of them when they went on a picnic near the hills last month. The sun was out and they were both in flowing dresses. She saw herself with the happiest smile ever. Just being next to Yoohyeon was able to draw out such an emotion in her. It was the most amazing gift anyone has ever gotten her. 

“I have one more thing for you.” Yoohyeon was satisfied with Bora’s reaction to her gift. Half of her soul was put into it and now it was time to complete the other half. She entangled their hands, thumb stroking the silver band on Bora’s left hand. 

And even before she said anything, everything already felt like it was falling into its rightful place. 

“My answer to your question is this,” Yoohyeon brought her hand up to her lips and kissed the ring. “I want to stay. Is that okay?”

Bora didn't answer verbally, didn't need to. The affection and the tender feeling of lips were enough to affirm their feelings for one another. Yoohyeon was the first to pull away, giggling when Bora unconsciously chased her lips for more. Bora never imagined that being with Yoohyeon would make her smile more, laugh more, live more, and just _feel_ more. She found that she didn't hate it. 

\--

“I have to admit, I wasn’t quite ready to let you go just yet.” Bora whispered as they waited behind the stage. Yoohyeon turned her head to look at her smaller wife and squeezed her hand. 

“Yeah?” Her lips quirked up into a smile when she pressed a kiss to Bora’s forehead. Their moment was interrupted by an overeager Gahyeon. 

“It’s your turn! Come on!” The youngest ushered them up the stage and stood off to the side with a proud smile. 

Yoohyeon took her position behind the podium, addressing hundreds of eyes in the room and thousands more where she couldn’t see them pass the cameras. “Hello everyone and welcome to Purple Holdings’ press conference. We will be brief, in the interest of time.” 

Yoohyeon took a deep breath. This was it. This was her path to the top. Her possible legacy to come. “The company would like to announce its full support of the dragons’ civil rights. For the longest time, our kind have been called half bloods regardless of how much dragon DNA we carry, because we only count as half a human per vote. But it doesn’t have to be that way. As long as we band together, we have the power to vote out the very people who wish to use us and then trample on our right to live. Such is the way our institution functions.

To the governments and militias all around the world: Purple Holdings invites you to take the first step in progressive rights, otherwise, we will hire all dragons and leave you powerless to fight your own petty wars.”

Yoohyeon dropped the mic on the floor, allowing the feedback from the audio equipment to emphasize her speech. Then, she and Bora smiled and cheekily waved to the cameras before escaping off the stage. 


	2. outro

Gahyeon was beyond ecstatic. How could she not be, when Siyeon finally decided to take her to the beach? The older woman was against swimming but Gayheon convinced her by telling her to read her books under an umbrella while she swims. It’s not like she couldn’t go on her own but she wanted to spend some time with her crush. They both worked for Purple but in completely different departments and their schedules basically never lined up. 

The ocean breeze felt nice on her skin and the hand that held hers was warm. Literally nothing could ruin her good mood. “Siyeon, I’m going to play in the water!” Gahyeon exclaimed as soon as they set out the beach towel and umbrella. Siyeon laughed when Gahyeon ran into the waves and tripped over, falling face first into the water. 

The younger woman sputtered when she surfaced, pouting at Siyeon from a distance. But then something else caught her attention. 

“Yooh! I said that I can’t swim!” A loud and familiar voice boomed. There, in all her glory, was the CEO of Purple flailing about in her wife’s arms. 

“I won’t let you drown, don’t worry.” The taller woman grinned mischievously before unceremoniously dumping Bora into the water. Yoohyeon cackled until Bora surfaced and began dragging her head down into the water as revenge. It kind of reminded Gahyeon of a bird trying to pluck fruit off a tree branch but struggling to do so. 

But she also noticed how despite Yoohyeon’s head went underwater, her arm was still tightly wound around Bora’s waist, keeping her afloat. They were both laughing when Yoohyeon emerged and lifted Bora higher in her arms. The smaller woman held her face in her hands and gave her a brief kiss.

Gahyeon thought that they looked so happy together now. A smile bubbled to the surface, making her run back to Siyeon and crush her in a hug. Ignoring her protests of getting her book and clothes wet, Gahyeon giggled happily like a school girl. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Siyeon raised an eyebrow at Gahyeon giggly behavior. 

“Nothing! I just figured out how we can score expensive food for free!”

Later, four women dined together at a seafood restaurant, with Bora footing the entire bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little after for the (3) suyoo fans out there


	3. outro: future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have been revived by one (1) Kim Pie.

“No.”

“But why?” Yoohyeon uncharacteristically whined to her wife. 

“Just no.” But Bora would not budge. She is the unstoppable, unmovable CEO of Purple. She would not be swayed by mere puppy eyes and cute whining. She would not-

“Bboya, please!” Yoohyeon clasped her hands together and brought them under her chin, amplifying the cute eyes. Bora could feel her resolve breaking little by little. “Besides, we’ve been together for six years now. Purple Holdings is thriving more than both of us ever expected. Don’t you think it’s time we consider taking the next step in our lives and expand our little family?”

“But we have a lot of work to do. I don’t think we have time to raise-”

“Hey. It’s going to be okay. We can do this.” The tender look on Yoohyeon’s face made Bora think that, yes, they really are ready to take the next step. 

The taller woman wrapped her arms around her smaller wife, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Just something about feeling Yoohyeon against her, melting into her warmth, was making her reconsider. “I - I’ll think about it.” Bora sighed at last, much to the joy of Yoohyeon. 

\--

The couple sat anxiously in the waiting room. The doctor said that he’d be with them in a moment but it felt like the clock was dragging by very slowly. Bora could feel her palms sweating. She could handle last minute deadlines, meetings with assholes, and wrangle with the worst of the worst business partners but, for some reason, this was ten times more nerve-wracking. 

Sensing her apprehension, Yoohyeon squeezed her hand a bit, “Don’t be scared. I’m right here.”

“I’m right here.” Yoohyeon repeated, planting a soft kiss on Bora’s lips. When she pulled away, she was met with a small smile. Yoohyeon grinned as well and nuzzled her nose against Bora’s neck. She’s much taller so it’s slightly uncomfortable but she doesn’t mind.

The doctor walked out a moment later with his clipboard. “Well, ladies, I have good news. She’s as healthy as she should be. There is nothing to worry about.” The couple breathe a sigh of relief at the news. 

“You can return a few days later for a final checkup and then you’re all set.”

“Thank you!” Finally, Bora smiled.

\--

A few days later, a bundle of joy is welcomed into their home. 

\--

“Kim Yoohyeon! She’s….pooping! Do something!” Bora exclaimed as she hid behind Yoohyeon. The dragon chuckled at her wife’s funny behavior and shook her head.

“Yes, she is. I would be concerned if she didn’t. Indigestion and all.” She received a slap on her shoulder, prompting another round of laughter while Bora pouted. 

\--

“Don’t be shy guys.” Yoohyeon tried to get her two girls to interact properly. “Bora, you’ll never bond properly with our baby if you don’t hold her.”

“But I’m scared...What if I drop her?” Bora’s concern was met with a bright smile. 

“You won’t.” Yoohyeon said with confidence. As brash as Bora could be when working, Yoohyeon knew how gentle the older woman was. She handed her the tiny bundle in her arms. 

As expected, both Bora and their child avoid making eye contact with each other despite the close distance. Oh well, there were plenty more opportunities for them to get closer. 

\--

“Kim Pie! Come back here!” Bora screeched on a Sunday morning, chasing a brown ball of fluff through the apartment. Pie thought that her shorter mom was chasing her so she ran as fast as she could, dragging her taller mom’s coat between her jaws.

Taking refuge under the couch where she knew the loud human could not reach, Pie waited. With the coat of her favorite mom, Pie wrapped herself up in it. Bora tried everything to get Pie to come out. She put food and water in front of the couch but the pomeranian was cunning. She would eat and take a sip when Bora went on a bathroom break. 

So then Bora pulled out her favorite ball and squeaky toy. Bora waved them slowly around, making sure to catch her puppy’s eyes. Pie followed the movement, hypnotized.

(Speaking of puppy eyes, she was really missing her other puppy’s eyes.)

Right when Bora threw the ball, Pie darted out from under the couch to chase it. That was when Bora took her chance to scoop up her dog. “Bath time.”

Yoohyeon returned home that night to see her wife and dog cuddled up together. She approached them both and took a few pictures. Picking up Pie to put her in the pet bed, Yoohyeon stroked her fur for a bit before returning to the couch. 

Her wife was still as beautiful as always, even with no makeup and soaked tips of her hair. Yoohyeon gently stroked her cheek before lifting her into her arms. Bora woke up when she felt herself being placed onto her bed, with her wife giving her an affectionate smile over her head. 

“Hi, Bora. Had fun today?”

Bora laughed softly. “Our child was giving me a hard time in the bathtub but I think I’ve got this parenting thing down.” She shifted her arms to drag Yoohyeon down for a kiss. 

“I’ll change my clothes and then we can sleep. Wait for me?” 

“Of course.” Yoohyeon grinned and gave her another kiss before getting up. As she passed by their dresser, her eyes caught their family photo that they took on the first day they brought home Pie. Bora had a stiff smile and Pie was curled in Yoohyeon’s arms. It was rather comical but it warmed her heart to know that Bora and Pie loved each other now. Her family was growing and she couldn’t wait for the day they welcomed a child - their biological child into the family. 

Their future could only be brighter from here on out. 


	4. outro: past, present, future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more suyoo fluff, just because...and PIE again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain: new ideas for dragon!yoohyeon & ceo!bora!
> 
> my jibo joseon era au: am i a joke to you

_“I don’t care what you think about me but I do care about Bora. That’s all there is to it.” The taller woman stood and grabbed her things to go see Bora for lunch. She didn't bother waiting for Minji to tag along. That woman can figure out where they are herself._

\--

Yoohyeon drove with anger still coursing through her system. It was a bit dangerous to drive with a clouded mind but she knew that her dragon instincts would get her out of trouble, if any. All she wanted was to get to Bora.

Soon enough, Purple Holdings came into view. Yoohyeon wasted no time in parking in her designated space and running up the stairs to the top floor. She passed by Gahyeon and Siyeon but paid them no mind. She was a woman on a mission and nothing could stop her.

She knocked on Bora’s office once before entering without permission. The small CEO was startled by the sudden intrusion, nearly dropping the hot mug of tea on her hands. “Yoohyeon?! Jesus, you scared me!”

Seeing Bora’s face eased the fire in her and she gently closed the door behind her. Without saying anything, she approached her wife and back hugged her in her seat. Resting her head on Bora’s tiny shoulders, Yoohyeon finally breathed a sigh of relief.

They both allowed the silence to take over for a moment. Then, Yoohyeon lifted her head and unconsciously pouted. “Your cousin is driving me nuts.” She said without reserve. Bora laughed heartily at Yoohyeon’s honesty. The younger woman probably left the apartment in haste, seeing as how she was still dressed in a cute purple sweater and black joggers.

Bora glanced at the clock and then at the pile of work that needed her attention. Eh, she could do those later. Right now, her grumpy dragon was in need of attention. “Want to have lunch outside?”

“Yes please.”

Bora drove to a small cafe and ordered their food to-go. They stopped at a park a few miles away from the company building to get some air. Settling on a bench that overlooked the river, Bora and Yoohyeon enjoyed their lunch.

As much as Bora was enjoying the conversations that they were having she could tell that something was still bothering Yoohyeon. Back then, she would have just let the younger woman be, giving her space before gently asking her what was wrong. But Bora liked to think that they’ve gotten much closer than before, almost to the point that Bora would sometimes mistaken Yoohyeon’s actions for something else. Something more. Yes, Bora admitted to herself that she really liked Yoohyeon as more than a friend.

Yoohyeon wasn’t hard to like. The more time they spent together, the more things Bora discovered about Yoohyeon that endeared her. Like the way Yoohyeon was more like a puppy than a dragon or like the way she would readily comfort Bora when she sensed something was off. This time though, it was Bora’s turn to comfort Yoohyeon. She knew that having Minji around was stressful, as dragons didn’t like to share their territory.

So Bora imitated the weirdest animal sounds she could remember from that youtube video they watched last night. At first, Yoohyeon didn't respond to the sounds, knowing that her wife could be very eccentric from time to time. But right when Bora moved on to making turkey sounds, Yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile widely. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bora perking up at successfully making her laugh.

“What are you doing?” Yoohyeon questioned between her laughter.

“Making you smile.” Bora grinned like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s very serious business.” Her little dimple popped out, making Yoohyeon’s heart melt at the sight. She wrapped her arms around Bora’s small frame and tugged her closer.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Bora asked against the column of Yoohyeon’s neck.

“Minji made me realize how lonely you must’ve been.” Yoohyeon paused but Bora knew she had more to say. “And that made me upset.” Bora softened against Yoohyeon’s warmth. Her heart swelled in a way that it never knew before, even when her father was still alive. She snaked her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist, wanting for this moment of peace to last a little longer.

But alas, her alarm rang, signaling the end of her lunch break. Yoohyeon attempted to separate but Bora refused to let go. “C’mon badass CEO Kim Bora, it’s time to get back to work.” Yoohyeon laughed as she dislodged the human koala attached to her. Bora whined and pouted.

“I’ll see you at home, okay?” Yoohyeon stroked her cheek softly before placing a lazy kiss on her forehead. The prospect of going home to Yoohyeon and cuddling in bed invigorated Bora to finish the rest of the work day.

\--

On a faraway rooftop, Minji observed the couple with renewed interest. It looked like she was wrong about them after all.

Later, one smiley dragon subtly terrorized the board and the family members that were against Bora. Subtly, of course. She still wanted to live comfortably but she figured that she could help out her lovely cousin, just this once.

\--

_Several years later…._

“Ugh I’m so full, my belly popped out!” Bora was given an eyeful of Handong’s belly. It certainly looked a little bloated but they just ate a hearty lunch so that was normal.

“It’s not, don’t exaggerate.” Bora reassured her friend and business partner. They met a few years back at a fashion show that Purple Holdings was sponsoring. It was easy to hit it off with the chinese woman and now here they were. Bora was comfortable enough to invite Handong to her house for lunch.

“Then show me yours!” Handong demanded with all the elegance that came with being a world-class clothes designer.

Bora swayed her head from side to side, embarrassed. “I’m embarrassed though.” Contrary to her words, she lifted her shirt anyways.

Suddenly, Handong exploded into laughter and pointed at Bora’s stomach. “You look like you’re three months along!” Bora blushed red but looked away and said nothing more. Handong continued to laugh at her friend until she noticed that Bora wasn’t laughing along.

“Oh my god...are you actually three months along?!” Bora blushed even harder at that and nodded timidly. Handong squealed and hugged her friend tightly. “Ahhhh! I’m so happy for both of you!”

Below the table, Pie was rudely awakened by the sounds from above and started jumping at Bora to get her attention. Bora finally laughed and brought her puppy and friend closer in a bone-crushing hug.

“Yeah, I’m happy too!”

Her wife popped her head into the dining room at the sound of Bora’s infectious laugh. “Bboya? Oh, Handong is here too?”

“Yooh-”

Handong stormed to Yoohyeon and dragged her down to eye level by the collar. Shaking the taller woman back and forth, Handong had so many questions, “Why didn’t you tell me?! I almost planned a surprise skydiving trip for her birthday!”

Eyes rolling back and forth, Yoohyeon could only muster a pathetic response. “Y-you could have told her...”

“I was planning on taking her on the plane and then pushing her out! Oh my god, I almost killed Purple’s heir!” Handong shook Yoohyeon even more. “Why didn't you tell me?!”

“Dong, please don’t kill my wife. I want our child to grow with both of us present, please.” Bora chuckled at how frazzled Yoohyeon looked. “Besides, we wanted to keep it to ourselves a little longer. Who knows what people would do if they knew.” She placed a hand over her stomach, rubbing it gently. Handong softened at that.

“I guess you’re right...”

Yoohyeon knelt in front of Bora and smiled up at her. She also gave Pie some head rubs before giving Bora a loving look. “Would you be okay with taking maternity leave? I want you to be as safe as possible.”

Bora stroked Yoohyeon’s soft cheek. “Are you sure you can handle the company alone while I’m away?” The head in her hands nodded.

“Yeah. In fact I-”

“Hello!” Suddenly, there was a smiley purple-haired dragon on their backyard entrance. Minji waved through the glass door. She was about to open it but then her eyes landed on an unfamiliar occupant.

Yoohyeon cocked her head to the side, wondering why Minji was standing outside like a statue. She got up to open the door for her and dragged her inside by the arm. “I asked Minji to guard you while I’m at work since she has nothing better to do anyways.” Bora laughed and agreed. Her cousin’s only job was to create mischief wherever she went but Bora learned to trust her more over the years. If Yoohyeon could trust Minji, then so could Bora. It said a lot about Minji if the dragon in Yoohyeon was willing to allow her into their lives.

They chatted a little, with Minji only nodding and making weird choking sounds until Handong announced that she had to leave for an appointment. She gave the couple a hug and congratulations before leaving. As soon as the door shut, Yoohyeon whirled on Minji.

“What was that?”

Minji only looked away and blushed. She nervously pinched the back of one of her hands. Yoohyeon didn't think that she would ever think that Kim Minji was….dare she say it...cute? Of course, her Bboya was the cutest but that was beside the point right now.

Minji opened her mouth, “P-pretty...”

Yoohyeon and Bora gave her an unimpressed look.

“Are.you.serious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Bora/Sua! This fic escaped the drafts dungeon in time :D
> 
> Come find me on the blue bird app @Bleubub


End file.
